Transformers:  The Crossover Voyage
by DinoFreakUSA
Summary: In an attempt at peace, Megatron and optimus send a few of their teammates on a voyage across the universe.  Due to a freak accident, they end up going across dimensions where the meet many interesting charecters.
1. Chapter 1

After centuries of war, The Autobots and Decepticons have decided to try a truce. In an attempt to promote friendship Optimus suggested that a team consisting of both Autobots and Decepticons go on a voyage across the universe. Megatron agreed. The team consisted of a few of each faction's "best warriors". At least that's what the leaders told the crew. Some of the members were confident warriors but most of them were just soldiers each leader was annoyed by. They were put on a starship. Their destination: unknown.

Due to a freak accident in the ship's Transwarp generator, the ship was able to travel through time and through dimensions. Soon enough they traveled to many different dimensions and picked up a few more crew-mates. Unfortunately they do not know how to get back. They will jump into random dimensions until they find their home.

(This is to be a funny Crossover Parody. The Crew will fly to different Dimensions that represent different shows, comics, and games. The amount of time they spend in each dimension depends on whether I can come up with a good story or not.)

Current Crew Members:

**G1 Soundwave and all of his Cassette Warriors**- Someone had to captain the ship. Soundwave is always focused on the mission and it's objective. He hates being alongside an Autobot or Maximal without blasting them, but under Megatron's order's he has to cooperate.

**Movie Bumblebee**- The Autobot captain. With his G1 counterpart in sick bay, he was voted to captain. Much to Soundwave's agony, he likes to explore and make friends. He sometimes acts immature

**Beast Wars Waspinator**- Waspinator was thrown in the ship by his dimension's Megatron. Megatron claimed Waspinator to be his best soldier but evidently, he was just trying to get rid of him.

**Animated Starscream**- Bumblebee found him on Earth's Moon. He has been blasted, melted, shot, stabbed, and drained of energon but he just won't die.

**Prime Bulkhead- **He volunteered when the crew visited his universe.

**Gir- **A strange little robot the crew found while in the Transwarp stream. His faction is unknown but he does claim his master wants to rule the world so maybe he's a Decepticon? His logic circuits must be fried. He acts crazier than Blitzwing.


	2. A TUFF Problem Pt 1

Soundwave woke up with his face against the floor of the engine room. He slowly looked up knowing he was gong to hate what he saw. The small robot they picked up was dancing around on the control panel. Soundwave now remembered why he was in here. He was trying to stop Gir when he got knocked out. The alarm suddenly went off. Soundwave shook himself out of his daze.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Eject. Operation: Garb Gir." ordered the Decepticon. The two mini-cassettes obeyed and grabbed the little pest. Soundwave rushed to the control panel.

"Analysis: core unstable. Must land." Soundwave ran as fast as he could to the cockpit where Bumblebee was already beginning landing procedures.

"We must find opening in Transwarp tunnel." said Soundwave. Bumblebee searched the tunnel for any light sources which would indicate an opening. After a few minutes Bumblebee finally saw an opening and dove through it. Bumblebee couldn't control the descent and the ship crashed.

Soundwave quickly ran to the core and shut down the flight capabilities. Rumble and Frenzy were still holding Gir down. After half an hour Soundwave emerged from the engine room.

"Core has reached equilibrium." said Soundwave. "Energy source needed."

Frenzy and Rumble brought Gir into the cockpit.

"Why mean robots take Gir off dance floor?" asked Gir sadly. "I WANNA DANCE!" At that he swung his legs in a celebration-like fashion and kicked Frenzy in the shoulder which was for some reason, a very delicate spot for Transformers. Frenzy let o to check his shoulder and with another accidental kick, Gir was free.

"I'M GONNA SING NOW!" The little robot say down and grabbed his feet. "Doo Do Do! Doo da doo da doooo!"

"What is that noise!" yelled Starscream. "Some of us are trying to take a stasis nap!" The Seeker stormed into the room an saw Gir. "Why not just throw that… that… thing away?"

A large green mech entered the room. "Lightened up Starscream, I like this guy. He's fun." laughed Bulkhead.

"Enough." stated Soundwave. "Analysis of world needed."

Bumblebee typed into the onboard computer. The screen flashed on.

Waspinator buzzed in confusion. "Maxzimals?"

"Negative." said Soundwave looking at the screen. "Oh just great!" shouted Starscream. "Another world filled with talking organic animals. I hope they don't sing like that mouse did."

Soundwave thought for a moment. His logical processor was thinking of who to send for scouting.

"Ravage: Eject. Operation: Observation." The small mechanical jaguar transformed and landed on the ground.

"Waspinator: Required."

"Why Wazzpinator?" asked the bug in a nervous voice.

"Waspinator's design most similar to inhabitants. Suspicion must be at minimum." stated Soundwave. The computer screen flashed. It had located the largest source of potential energy on the planet. A large building labeled T.U.F.F.

The doors opened and Ravage immediately exited while Waspinator stood shaking at the entrance. Bulkhead pushed him out. "Don't worry Waspinator. The ship will be right here when you get back."

With a buzz of anger Waspinator began to slowly move into the city to find that building.


End file.
